The Incredibles (2004 film) Credits
The Incredibles Melendadri Version Opening Logos 2004 Original * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits 2004 Original * Walt Disney Pictures * Presents * A * Pixar Animation Studios * and * Troublemaker Studios * Films * A * Blue Sky Studios * Production *''The Incredibles'' Closing Credits 2004 Original Directed By *Brad Bird Written By *John McKimson *Brad Bird Produced By *John Walker *Robert Rodriguez Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Kori Rae Music By *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Mark Andrews Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer Supervising Technical Director *Rick Sayre Production Designer *Lou Romano Character Design *Tony Fucile *Teddy Newton Supervising Animators *Tony Fucile *Steven Clay Hunter *Alan Barillaro Directors of Photography *Janet Lucroy *Patrick Lin *Andrew Jimenez Art Director *Ralph Eggleston Shading Art Director *Bryn Imagire Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisor *Mark Thomas Henne Sets Sequence Supervisor *Nigel Hardwidge Effects Supervisor *Sandra Karpman Rendering Supervisor *Don Schreiter Co-Producer *Joseph Barbera Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Production Manager *Katherine Sarafian Sound Designer *Randy Thom CASTING By *Mary Hidalgo *Kevin Reher *Matthew Jon Beck Casting By *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. '' CAST *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Holly Hunter *Lucius Best/Frozone: Samuel L. Jackson *Buddy Pine/Syndrome: Jason Lee *Bomb Voyage: Dominique Louis *Newsreel Narrator: Teddy Newton *Mrs. Hogenson: Jean Sincere *Jack-Jack Parr: Eli Fucile, Maeve Andrews *Gilbert Huph: Wallace Shawn *Dashiell Parr: Spencer Fox *Bernie Kropp: Lou Romano *Principal: Wayne Canney *Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell *Tony Rydinger: Michael Bird *Mirage: Elizabeth Peña *Rick Dicker: Bud Luckey *Edna Mode (E): Brad Bird *Oliver Sansweet; David Ossman *Kari: Bret Parker *Honey: Kimberly Adair Clark *Underminer: John Ratzenberger STORY Story Manager *Esther Pearl *Samantha Wilson (Inside Out) * Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley (Cars 3) *Hope Bogle (Cars 3) * Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson (The Good Dinosaur) * Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang (Inside Out) * Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by *Josh Cooley (Inside Out) Storyboarding *Jeffrey Lynch Storyboarding & Effects *Louis Gonzales *Courtney Booker Story *Sabine Magdelena Koch Story *Kevin A. Gordon ART DEPARTMENT Environment Design *Scott Caple Character Design *Albert Lozano *Steven Clay Hunter Character Technical Directon *Kent Melton *Greg Dykstra *Jerome Ranft Character Technical Directon *Jonathan Paine *Bruce D. Buckley Painter *Paul Topolos Art Department *Nick Vlahos *Mari Aizawa *Bert Berry Art Department *Daniel Arriaga *Stacey Hendrickson LAYOUT Layout *Victoria Jaschob Layout Artist *Robert Anderson Camera Operator *Shawn Brennan Layout *Jake Martin *Bahram Hooshmand *Dan Sokolosky ANIMATION Animation Manager *Chris DiGiovanni * Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz (Inside Out) *Kathy Toon (Finding Dory) * Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk * Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky (Toy Story That Time Forgot) * Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier (Purl) * Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson (Brave) *Andrew Vernon (Brave) *Barney Jones (Brave) * Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro (Coco) Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock (Monsters, Inc.) *Greg Snyder (Monsters, Inc.) Additional Editing First Assistant Editor *Noah Newman (Monsters University) Layout & Animation Technical Support *Daniel Campbell Fix Animators *Andrew Beall *Arik Ehle Animation Coordinator *Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator *Sabine Magdelena Koch Animation Production Assistant *Lori Cottrell-Bennett CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTON Character Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Cloth Development Lead *Christine Waggoner Hair & Cloth Modeling Character Shading Lead *David Munier Character Coordinators *Jessica Hutchison *Marcia Savarese EDITORIAL Editorial Manager *Juliet Pokorny Editor *Robert Grahamjones First Assistant Editor *Mark Yeager Second Assistant Editors *Anthony J. Greenberg *Jason Hudak *Renee Steen Script Coordinator *Camille C. Leganza Editorial Coordinator *Trish Carney Editorial Production Assistant *Layla Appleman Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Sweatbox Coordinator *Kevin A. Gordon Sets Sets Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Modeling Artist *Kristifir Klein Lead Shading Artist *Ben Jordan Sets Coordinator *Pamela Darrow Sets Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Lighting Lead Lighting Artists *Danielle Feinberg *John Warren Illumination Engineer *Daniel Mccoy Lighting Coordinators *Pamela Darrow *Sheri Patterson Lighting Production Assistant *Gennie Rim Effects Second Unit *Neil Blevins *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Raymond V. Wong Additional Effects *Dean Foster *Alex Harvill *Keith Daniel Klohn Effects Coordinator *Seth Murray Hair Stereo Supervisor *Bob Whitehill (Incredibles 2) Stereo Manager *Danielle Cambridge (Incredibles 2) Stereo Technical Lead *Jay-Vincent Jones (Incredibles 2) Stereo Artists *Nancy Anais Dinh (Incredibles 2) *Erin Lehmkühl (Incredibles 2) *Stewart Pomeroy (Incredibles 2) Bear treelo ojo tutter pip and pop luna International Production Director *Cynthia Lusk (Coco) International Technical Lead *Jay Carina (Coco) International Technical Artist *Patrick James (Coco) International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales (Coco) *Sophia Ohara International Associate Supervisor *Emily Goldsborough (Coco) International & Stereo Coordinator *Kristina Truong Simulation Simulation Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Lead *Michael L. Stein Simulation Coordinator *Mari Aizawa Rendering Rendering & Technical Development Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering Coordinator *Eric Rosales tudio Mastering Director *Cynthia Slavens (Incredibles 2) Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson (Incredibles 2) Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn (Incredibles 2) Studio Mastering Manager *Robert Tachoires (Incredibles 2) Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan (Incredibles 2) Studio Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh (Incredibles 2) Colorist *Mark Dinicola (Incredibles 2) Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig (Incredibles 2) Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson (Incredibles 2) Home Entertainment Coordinator *Anthony David Duran (Incredibles 2) Studio Mastering Coordinator *Molly Speacht (Incredibles 2) Media Control Center Operators *Glenn Kasprzycki (Incredibles 2) *Cristopher Knight (Incredibles 2) *Richard Pinkham (Incredibles 2) Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton (Incredibles 2) Projectionist *Samantha Benedetti (Incredibles 2) Development Pre-Production Associate Post Production Supervisor *Jeremy Slome (Incredibles 2) Senior Assistant to Post Production *Heather Eisner (Incredibles 2) Post Production Coordinator *Matthew Reid Seife (Coco) Original Dialogue Mixers Dialogue Recordists *Adrian Maruri (Coco) *Jeannette Browning Hernandez (Coco) Additional Production Sound *Rachael Bigelow (Coco) * Executive Assistant to the Producers *Elissa Knight (Inside Out) * Executive Assistant to the Director *Marguerite K. Enright (WALL•E) * Production Office Manager *Erinn Kathryn Burke * Feature Relations Manager *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison (Incredibles 2) * Production Office Assistants *Vincent Salvano *Logan Hester * Additional Production Support Interns Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineering Build/QA/Documentation Project Management & Administration Renderman Development Lead *Dana Batali Color Science & Output Managers *Jim Bartell *Joshua Hollander *Beth Sullivan Color Grading *David Lortsher *Gary Coates Camera *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science & Engineering Production Information Systems A/V Engineering Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz (Inside Out) *Kathy Toon (Finding Dory) Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky (Toy Story That Time Forgot) Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier (Purl) Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson (Brave) *Andrew Vernon (Brave) *Barney Jones (Brave) Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro (Coco) Administration & Application Support Desktop & Infrastructure Render Pipeline Group Team Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi (Cars 3) *Derek Williams (Cars 3) Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman (Coco) Animation Animation Manager *Michael Capbarat (Incredibles 2) Animation Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen (Incredibles 2) Animation Fix Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki (Incredibles 2) Animation Technical Coordinator *Emily Davis (The Good Dinosaur) Directing Animators *Aaron Hartline (The Good Dinosaur) *Patty Kihm (The Good Dinosaur) *Becki Tower (The Good Dinosaur) Fix Lead *Nathan Wall (Coco) Animation Sketch Artist *Don Crum (Coco) Character Development & Animation *Stephen Wong (Inside Out) *Cameron Miyasaki (Inside Out) *Priscila De B. Vertamatti (Inside Out) Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads Animation Shot Support Animation Production Assistant *Kimmy Birdsell Global Technology Pre-Production & Global Technology Manager *Erik Langley (Inside Out) Global Technology Engineers Dailies & Sweatbox Dailies & Sweatbox Manager *Erik Langley (Inside Out) Dailies & Sweatbox Coordinator *Laura Finell (Incredibles 2) Sequence Leads Simulation & Crowds Simulation & Crowds Manager *Kirsten Peterson (Coco) Simulation & Crowds Coordinator *Jon Bryant (Incredibles 2) Simulation Lead *Lyon Liew (Incredibles 2) Simulation Technical Lead *Audrey Wong (Finding Dory) Simulation Technical Artists Crowds Technical Artists Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar (The Good Dinosaur) Character Coordinator *Dana Frankoff (Coco) Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Seth Freeman (Inside Out) Character Shading Lead *Jacob Merrell (Inside Out) Character Tailoring Lead *Mariana Galindo (Coco) Character Groom Lead *Alex Marino (Coco) Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading & Groom Artists Additional Tailoring Leadership *Fran Kalal (Incredibles 2) Character Tailoring Artists Post Production End Titles Post Production Sound Services Provided By '''Skywalker Sound' A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Signet Sound Studios Thanks to Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Administration & Finance Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Creative Content Custom Animation Production Development Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Production Babies Special Thanks The Walnut Festival Antique Harvest, Olde Towne Antiques & Antique Corner Disney Research for development of denoising technology Kate Share, George Elvin & the SF Ballet Wardrobe Team The Pomfret Family Blaise Davis Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team In Loving Memory of John McKimson *''with 1900 to 2003'' MPAA No. 41179 This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. The term OMNIDROID is used by permission of Lucasfilm Ltd. Copyright © MMIV Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2004 Original Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:NBC Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated PG Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Animation France S.A. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Attractions